


Hop In

by seidrlightning



Series: Seidr's One-Shots [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve is gonna learn how to swim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidrlightning/pseuds/seidrlightning
Summary: A (very) brief glimpse at Steve's first time swimming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little drabble to life your (and my) spirits.
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve slowly dipped a toe in the water, quickly drawing it back once it made contact.

Bucky rolled his eyes, gliding smoothly through the calm waters of the lake. “How d’ya expect to learn if ya don’t come in?”

“I’m scared.”

“I ain’t gonna let ya drown. Hop in.”

Steve took a deep breath and dived in before he garnered second thoughts. He panicked before hands curled under his armpits and hauled him up; he came face to face with Bucky.

“See? Ya ready t’ learn?”

Steve nodded, giving him a nervous smile. “Just don’t let go, twelve’s a bit early t’ die.”

Bucky grinned back. “I gotcha, Stevie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm still working on OFMB, personal issues and a little writer's block won't keep me down!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [My Tumblr.](http://seidrlightning.tumblr.com)


End file.
